Express this number in scientific notation. $913{,}600{,}000$
Answer: There are $\exponentColor{8}$ digits to the right of the leading $\leadingColor{9}$ (and to the left of the decimal). So: $913{,}600{,}000 = \leadingColor{9}.136 \times 10^{\exponentColor{8}}$